


No Waiting

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Unbeta'd, flashfic, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Gravity is the tendency for bodies to move together if not acted upon by an outside force.





	No Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (January 15)  
> Bed Sharing | Prompto’s actually very smart and every time he shows if off Ignis wants to bang him

The things Ignis admired most about Prompto were his biceps. Sharing a close second were his indomitable cheer and his skills as a lateral problem solver. The former had been occupying his thoughts of late. The two men had been circling like stars in a collapsing orbit; starting from a distance, but getting closer faster with each pass. Going from acquaintances to allies, allies to friends had been as inevitable as the tides.

Gladio and Noctis had apparently been on a parallel trajectory, if the frankly ridiculous flirting going on inside the plant was anything to go by. Ignis kept an eye on the mute button of their radio as Prompto howled with laughter and clung to Ignis’s arm to stay upright. Ignis was quite deliberately not looking at the lines of Prompto's muscles were enhanced by the way he twinned their arms together. He rather suspected that Cindy’s friend, Holly, was laughing more at him than at the antics of the hunters playing the roles of admiring strangers as they cleared the daemon infestation, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. She was keeping half an eye on the plant’s external monitors, which frankly meant nothing to Ignis.

Holly suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed the radio, hissing, “Shit.” She thumbed the mute button and continued in a stern voice, “Red alert, you two! We’re detecting a major power surge. She’s gonna blow, abort the mission and get outta there!” Ignis felt the joviality drain from him as Prompto released him to join Holly at the panel. Over the radio Gladio declined to abandon the mission. 

“What’s happening?” Ignis demanded. This had been a trivial hunt until moments ago, Holly seemed to be a cautious sort to send two hunters after a handful of goblins, but this about a power surge…

“Goblins like to fuck with hardware.” Prompto muttered, “One of them must have triggered the secondary reactory, like you would during load peak and the fail safe…isn’t exactly that. Holly, can we do anything to bleed off the excess?” Holly blinked and grabbed her phone.

“Hey, it’s Holly down at the plant. We gotta problem; get the pumping station on the line. Put everything into overdrive, we can’t get in to throw the emergency shut down an’ we got two hunters in harm’s way if the fail safe blows. Yes! Now, dammit! Oh, thank the six!” Holly hung up and blew out a breath. She turned to Ignis. “Your boys have five minutes to get me in there to fix it. I appreciate their work ethic, but I’d rather fix the plant than bury ‘em.” Ignis released his held breath in a sigh.

“Thank you. That was quick thinking.” Ignis said softly.

Holly snorted. “Don’t thank me, I woulda just kept insisting they leave if it weren’t for you cute blonde. I’m still not thrilled about this.” Ignis cast a proud glance at Prompto.

Before Ignis could respond the sounds of combat over the open radio halted. Noct’s voice echoed through, “That all of ‘em?” Holly was already putting on her helmet and moving when Gladio affirmed the all clear. She charged past the hunters and into the plant. Prompto kept a close eye on the gages as Noct and Gladio came to join them and un-suit in the safe zone. Ignis only knew that Holly had reached the controls when Prompto sagged in relief. He grabbed the radio.

“We’re back in the black out here, how’s it look in there?”

“Like a bunch of goblins fucked everything up?” Came Holly’s wry response. “I appreciate you boys, but it’s gonna take a while to get everything back in shape. I won’t have your mythril for a day at the soonest, why don’t I put you up at the hotel as a little extra thanks?”

Ignis was about to refuse the charity, they could afford a room for the night, when Prompto nudged him and held up two fingers, blushing lightly. Ah. Ignis winked and nodded, accepting Holly’s offer.

At the Leville Ignis declared that Noct and Gladio stank of the goblins and would be sharing a room before he swept up to the counter to check in. “Good evening, we’ll be taking two rooms tonight.” he leaned forward to the clerk and added, sotto voice, “A single and a double.” The clerk, much accustomed to their visits, smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

“Of course, my friend, you are in luck. Here are our last two rooms, just as you asked.” He held out the keys to Ignis, but Noct snatched one of the sets and took off.

“Dibs on the hot water!” He ran past Gladio, who tried to grab him then gave chase when he missed.

“Do not run in the lobby!” Ignis snapped, before remembering himself and taking the other key with brief thanks. The clerk seemed taken aback and mumbled his standard well-wishes. He collected Prompto, who was fiddling with his camera, and lead a more sedate pace to the other room. Ignis and Prompto walked closer and closer to each other, bumping shoulders and tangling hands. Ignis was thinking about finally getting some time alone with Prompto, and dared to drape his arm around the other man’s shoulders. By the time they’d reached their room hands had begun to roam. Ignis detached himself enough to open the door and was brought up short by the sight of two single beds. Noct…

Just as Ignis was starting to seeth Prompto dragged him the rest of the way into the room, looked him in the eye, and said in a breathy falsetto, “Oh no, there’s only one bed! Whatever will we do?” Ignis snorted a laugh and looked pointedly from one bed to the other. Prompto huffed, went to the far side of one bed and shoved it toward the other. “Oh. No. One. Bed.” He punctuated each word with shove and Ignis gave in to laughter and moved the other bed. When they were lined up the two men met at the foot of the ‘bed’ and fell into it in a kissing, laughing mess.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I faded to black again. Tomorrow, I'll deliver the goods.


End file.
